Mesum is ?
by Sabaku Rurouni
Summary: Entah bagaimana mendeskripsi'kannya aku bingung. Aku selalu bertanya kepada kakakku. Kepada ibuku kepada.. Ah aku lupa.. Pokoknya banyak. Padahal Aku hanya bertanya. "mesum itu apa sih ?"


**Summary:**  
**Entah bagaimana mendeskripsi'kannya aku bingung. Aku selalu bertanya kepada kakakku. Kepada ibuku kepada.. Ah aku lupa.. Pokoknya banyak.**

**Aku hanya bertanya.**  
**"mesum itu apa sih ?"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: kalo Naruto punya aku, aku akan jadikan Gaara pemeran utamanya xD**

**Warning: Typo, AU, OOC, Yaoi-BL, kosakata berantakan, dll.**

**Bagi yang tidak biasa diharapkan untuk siap tissunya ya.**

**dan kalau tidak suka lebih baik tekan tombol Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara Pov

Pagi hari itu saat sarapan aku bertanya "Kaa-san, tou-san.. mesum itu apa sih ?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"APA ? SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU ?" begitu jawaban ibuku.

Ayahku langsung menyemburkan kopinya.

Nenekku pingsan karena tersedak makanan.

Kak Temari langsung cengo dengan mulut penuh makanan. Kankuro wajahnya basah kena semburan kopi. poor Kankuro..

Ku lihat ibuku menghela nafas. "Gaara.. Dengar ya sayang.. Kamu itu masih kecil.. Kamu aja masih Sepuluh tahun.." jelas ibuku "Lalu ?" tanyaku. "itu urusan dewasa.. Kamu belum boleh tau.." jawabnya hati-hati.

Aku ingin bilang kalau aku tau kata itu saat tidak sengaja mendengar orang tuaku berbicara diruang tamu berdua. Tapi aku tidak bilang takut disebut menguping(walau memang benar sih).

Sebenarnya aku tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. Namun aku malas bertanya lagi.

Karena setiap aku bertanya, hanya itu jawaban yang kudapat

Akhirnya sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertanya apapun lagi tentang mesum.

.

#7 tahun kemudian

"Oi gaara.." panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"apa sih ? Kau itu berisik sekali Naruto.." keluh Gaara.

"ehehe.. Gomen gomen.." cengir Naruto lalu duduk disebelah Gaara.

Sekarang Gaara bersekolah di Konoha High School kelas XIIA, Naruto adalah sahabatnya dia dikelas XIIC.

Oh sungguh terkadang Gaara bingung bisa bersahabat dengan orang seberisik Naruto. Apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya ? Tentu tidak. Dia sadar kok. Kenapa dia mau bersahabat dengan Naruto ? Itu biar jadi rahasia Author dan om Masashi #plakk.

Oke kembali ke pemeran utama kita.

"Gaara, kau kenapa sih ? Sakit ya ?" tanya Naruto nyaring membuat telinga Gaara berdengung.

Gaara menjauh dari Naruto dan mengorek telinganya. "yang ada, kau itu yang bisa membuatku tuli.." ketus Gaara.

"Lagian.. Kau diam aja saat aku ajak bicara.. Kau sebenarnya dengar aku tidak sih ?" sungut Naruto. Gaara menggeleng. Naruto hanya bisa meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Ekhhh.. Kau itu menyebalkan sekali siihhh.." Teriak Naruto yang kali ini mendapat ciuman gratis dari buku yang melayang tepat mengenai jidatnya.

"Ittai !" pekik Naruto.

"heh, bisa diam tidak ? Aku itu lagi tidur.." sungut Kiba. Loh bukannya yang suka tidur itu Shikamaru ya?. Itu Shikamaru juga lagi ngorok dipojok kelas, ngiler lagi.. Hii.. (digaplok shikamaru)

"oh.. Gomen Kiba.." ucap Naruto sambil memasang senyum merasa bersalah.

"tapi kiba... Tumben kau tidur jam istirahat begini.. Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Semalam Akamaru sakit, dia jadi seperti bayi.. Aku pusing bagaimana biar dia tidak terus-terusan meringis.. Akhirnya aku begadang menemaninya.." jelas Kiba dengan wajah mengantuk.

"loh.. Kenapa ga dibawa kedokter hewan ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"itu dia.. Aku lupa" dan Kiba langsung kembali ke alam barzah eh salah maksudnya alam mimpi menyusul Shikamaru.(digatsuga kiba)

Naruto hanya bisa ber'sweatdrop ria'. Oke kembali lagi ke Gaara.

Gaara daritadi hanya diam melamun seperti patung. Entah ada apa dan apa yang dipikirkannya Author pun tidak tau.(dilempar sendal sama reader)

"Gaara ? Oi.. Gaara.." panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan buku Kiba tadi ke depan wajah Gaara. Gaarapun tersadar.

"ada apa Naruto ?" tanya Gaara datar masih dengan wajah stoicnya. Walau tergurat jelas ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Ada juga aku yang bertanya.. Ada apa sih ? Sikapmu aneh hari ini.." ucap Naruto.

"tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab Gaara datar.

"kau bohong.. Walaupun kau menyembunyi'kannya.. Aku tau ada yang kau pikirkan.. Iya kan ?" tebak Naruto.

Akhirnya Gaara menyerah dan mencerita'kannya kepada Naruto. Toh memang percuma menyembunyi'kan sesuatu dari sahabat baikmu.

#Flashback

Gaara sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya pagi ini. Saat sedang berada diloker dia mendengar suara-suara murid KHS.

"eh, kau tau.. Kepala sekolah kita itu mesum sekali looh.. Aku lihat koleksi majalah dewasanya banyak sekali.." Gaara terdiam. Mesum ? Dia jadi teringat akan pertanyaannya waktu kecil.

Lalu dia mendengar suara lagi.

"haahh.. Kepsek Jiraiya sih belum seberapa.. Ayahku sampai punya koleksi DVDnya" ucap murid lainnya bangga.

"kamu pernah menontonnya ?" tanya murid yang lain.

"belum pernah, hee" jawab murid itu cengengesan.

"yaah.. Tidak serulah, terus kamu tau mesum itu darimana ? Kalau belum lihat langsung mah sama aja bohong.." ucap murid itu "orang yang belum tau mesum itu payah, dia belum bisa dibilang dewasa kalau begitu.." lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Membuat dua murid itu menghentikan obrolannya dan berjalan menuju kelas serta melewati Gaara. Ternyata itu para kouhainya, kenyataan yang membuat Gaara frustasi. 'ia tak lebih dewasa dari kouhainya'

Gaarapun berjalan ke kelasnya dengan bimbang.

#End of Flashback

"jadi begitu ceritanya Naruto.." Ucap Gaara lirih.

Naruto bingung, kalau begitu dimana letak kesalahannya ? Apa hubungannya Gaara dengan murid-murid yang membicarakan hal-hal semacam itu.

"lalu apa hubungannya denganmu ?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku.. Tidak tau.. Mesum itu apa.." ucap Gaara polos. Hampir aja Naruto jatuh dari kursinya.

"apa aku tidak dewasa karena tidak tau apa itu mesum Naruto ?" tanya Gaara lirih.

Naruto bingung. Kok Gaara jadi OOC begini ?. Oh demi dalaman Tsunade Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa.

"aku merasa masih kecil Naruto.. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mimpi basah" ucap Gaara polos seeepolos-polosnya.

Kalau rahang Naruto lebar mungkin Rahang bawah Naruto sudah jatuh diatas sayangnya itu semua tidak terjadi. Dia hanya diam dan bingung kok malah jadi begini ?

"dulu.. Aku pernah bertanya mesum itu apa, tapi tidak pernah dikasih tau karena masih kecil" Ucap Gaara lagi. "aku memang sempat lupa.. Tapi karena mendengar itu semua aku jadi teringat lagi.." lanjutnya.

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk para murid yang berbicara sembarangan di sekolahan seperti ini. Lihatkan akibatnya ? Sahabatnya jadi berfikiran yang macam-macam.

Naruto melihat Gaara. Memperhatikannya, rambut merahnya, bibir ranumnya, kulit seputih susunya, leher jenjangnya.. Bikin Naruto jadi mikir yang iya-iya.

Namun dengan cepat ditepis Naruto. Dia itu laki-laki, masih suka wanita berbadan seperti gitar spanyol. Bukan berdada rata dan memiliki barang yang sama dengan Naruto dibalik celananya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika melihat airmata mengalir dipipi putih Gaara bibirnya mengerucut. Rasanya berdebar tapi juga menyakitkan. Akhirnya  
Naruto memutuskan.

"Mau aku kasih tau mesum itu apa ?" tawar Naruto.

Gaara langsung menoleh "serius kau mau memberi tauku Naruto ?" Tanya Gaara berbinar. Mata Jadenya yang masih berkaca-kaca terlihat lebih bening dan senyum seperti itu. Uhh.. Membuat Naruto benar-benar menelan ludahnya.

"ya-yaahh.. Aku serius.." entah kenapa dia jadi seperti Hinata.

"waahh.. Terima Kasih.." Ucap Gaara lalu memeluk Naruto spontan. Sontak wajah Naruto memerah dan Gaara sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Langsung  
Gaara melepas pelukannya.

"uhm.. Go-gomen Naruto.." ucap Gaara sambil menunduk. Wajahnya memerah dan itu terlihat.. Manis ?

'Eh ? Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto ? Enyahkan pikiran anehmu ! Dia itu laki-laki.. Ingat LAKI-LAKI !' teriak inner Naruto.

Gaara kembali ke wajah stoicnya seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. Cepat amat ekspresinya ?

Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya mengintip dibalik tangan mereka yang dilipat. Pura-pura tidur.

.

Sekolah sekarang sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal Gaara dan Naruto sekarang berada diatap sekolah.

"jadi.. Kau akan mengajariku tentang mesum disini ?" tanya Gaara memastikan. Naruto mengangguk pasti.

Naruto sebenarnya gugup, kalau aja waktu bisa dimundur'kan Naruto pasti sudah membatalkan nya. Tapi.. Semua sudah terlanjur jadi ya sudah.

"jadi Gaara.. Mesum itu merupakan pikiran-pikiran jorok.." ucap Naruto.

"jorok ? Maksudmu Kotor begitu ?" ucap Gaara polos. Naruto mengangguk.

"jadi mesum itu pikiran kotor seperti kucing yang jatuh diselokan ?" tanya Gaara polos. Naruto hampir terpleset saat itu.

"bukan Gaara... Aduuhh.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kata murid itu mesum itu lebih enak lihat langsung.. Bagaimana kalau dipraktekan aja ?" Ujar Gaara benar-benar polos. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar akan mengutuk para murid itu. Siaaaalllll...

"uhm.. Baiklah.. Tapi kau harus menurutiku.. Jangan protes apapun yang terjadi.." ucap Naruto kemudian. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"oke.. Kalau begitu.." Naruto mendekati Gaara perlahan. Gaara bingung namun diam aja. Dipeluknya Gaara lalu menatap matanya. "kau yakin ?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk lagi.

Akhirnya Naruto menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, Naruto mengecup bibir ranum Gaara. Awalnya hanya menempelkan namun lambat laun menjadi ciuman yang menuntut.

Dihisap dan dilumatnya bibir Gaara, Naruto menjilat bibir Gaara dan seperti perintah Gaara membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Naruto masuk dan menari dimulutnya mengabsen setiap gigi Gaara dan saling bertukar saliva. Bibir dan saliva Gaara terasa manis dimulutnya. Saat Naruto menghisap bibir bawahnya Gaara mengerang pelan merasakan hal aneh dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu dan memeluk Gaara erat serta melumat dan menciumi bibir Gaara dengan penuh Nafsu. Akhirnya saat pasokan udara sudah tipis, Gaara memukul dada Naruto untuk menghentikan ciumannya.

Naruto melepas ciumannya "Go..gomen Gaara.." ucap Naruto merasa bersalah. Gaara terengah dan wajahnya agak memerah. Melihat itu Naruto merasa celananya jadi agak sempit.

"tak apa.. Bisa kita lanjutkan ?" tanya Gaara. Naruto melotot lalu kembali menormalkan wajahnya "ya.. Tentu.." ucap Naruto  
"sekarang buka celanamu.. Beserta dalamannya.." lanjutnya.

Gaara terkejut dan terdiam tapi menuruti perkataan temannya, toh dia yang menginginkan semua ini kan?. Akhirnya Gaara melepas Celana panjang beserta boxer dan celana dalamnya. Terlihat miliknya yang agak menegang.

Uhh.. Naruto benar-benar menelan ludah melihat adegan itu. Dia bukan gay ! Bukan!. Tapi entah kenapa melihat wajah Gaara memerah malu dan tubuhnya setengah telanjang membuat celananya terasa makin sempit.

"duduklah dibangku panjang itu.. Karena ini akan melelahkan.." perintah Naruto. Gaara menurut dan duduk dibangku disudut atap.

Saat Gaara sudah duduk, Naruto mendekatinya lalu berjongkok didepan Gaara, wajahnya persis berada didepan milik Gaara yang sudah agak menegang.

Naruto menatapnya lalu menelan ludah. Agak ragu Naruto menyentuh milik Gaara.

"nghhh.." lenguh Gaara pelan saat miliknya disentuh Naruto.

Mendengarnya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa terhipnotis. Lalu dengan setengah sadar Naruto mulai mengocok milik Gaara perlahan. Naik turun.

"hngg.. Ahh.." lenguh Gaara lagi membuat Naruto mempercepat kocokannya.

Naruto memasukkan milik Gaara kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya aneh namun nikmat. Naruto melumat dan menghisap milik Gaara seperti es krim.

"aakhh.. Ahh..ah.." Gaara kaget saat miliknya ada didalam mulut Naruto. Rasanya hangat dan basah apalagi saat bersentuhan dengan lidah Naruto membuatnya seperti terkena setruman singkat disekujur tubuhnya.

Gaara tidak tau apa yang dia rasakan, ia hanya mendesah dan menikmatinya.

Matanya terpejam mulutnya setengah terbuka, wajahnya memerah dan peluh membasahi keningnya.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat celana Naruto terasa makin sempit dan ia semakin bergairah lalu menghisap milik Gaara semakin kuat. Keluar masuk mulutnya dengan cepat.

Gaara memekik dan perutnya terasa melilit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Naruto menyadarinya dan mempercepat gerakan mulutnya.

"AAKKHHH..NARUTOOOO.."

Gaarapun mengeluarkan spermanya dan ditelan oleh habis Naruto. Setelah selesai Naruto melepaskan milik Gaara dari mulutnya. Gaara terengah dan ambruk ke badan Naruto.

"gomen Gaara.. Kurasa.. Aku harus meninggal'kanmu.." Ucap Naruto.

"ada apa ? Apa ada yang salah denganku ?" tanya Gaara polos dan sedikit sendu.

"bu..bukan.. Uuhh.. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini.." dengan agak malu Naruto menunjuk Celananya yang menggembung. Gaara blushing.

"bo..boleh aku bantu ?" tanya Gaara ragu sambil menyembunyikan rona wajah yang melebihi warna rambutnya.

Naruto terkejut.

"a..ano.."

"bagaimana ?" tanya Gaara innocent.

'Cepat sekali berubah ekspresinya' pikir Naruto. 'Ah.. Masa bodoh dengan ekspresinya' tukas Naruto lalu langsung menerjang Gaara.

Gaara langsung telentang dibangku Naruto memeluknya dan melumat bibirnya. Dibuka seragam yang masih melekat dibadannya yang agak basah.  
Sekali sentak seragam KHS itu terbuka seutuhnya. Dan membuatnya telanjang bulat.

"nghh.." Gaara melenguh dalam ciumannya. Tangan Naruto mengelus perut Gaara, lalu tangannya naik mengusap puting berwarna pink itu.

"nghh..hh..na-naru.."

Naruto melepas ciumannya. Ganti menciumi lehernya. "ahh..nnhh.." Gaara merasa geli dan tersetrum listrik disekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto menggigit perpotongan leher Gaara membuat Gaara memekik dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana. Sepertinya tidak bisa hilang sampai beberapa hari.

Lalu wajah Naruto turun kedada bidang Gaara. Menatap puting yang sudah menegang itu. Lalu Naruto menghisap satu putingnya seperti bayi dan ia memilin yang satunya. Mencubit-cubitnya.

"ahh..nghh..unghh.. Na-naruu.." Gaara melenguh dan meremas rambut Naruto.

Naruto melepas hisapannya lalu beralih kebahunya, mencium dan menghisapnya lalu mengigitnya. Ia tinggalkan beberapa kissmark disitu.

"akhh..ahhnh.."

Entah kenapa lenguhan Gaara membuatnya semakin mabuk dan bergairah. Membuatnya semakin tak tahan. Akhirnya Naruto melepas seluruh pakaiannya menunjukkan miliknya yang berdiri tegak.

Gaara melotot dan menelan ludahnya. Sebesar itukah milik Naruto ? Pikirnya.

"AAHHH..NGHH.." Gaara memekin saat ada benda kenyal dan basah menyapu bagian bawah tubuhnya benda itu menjilat lubang Gaara lalu melesak masuk kedalamnya.

"nghh..aahh.. Naru.." lenguh Gaara kenikmatan saat lidah Naruto menyapu lubangnya dan membasahinya. Gaara memejamkan matanya.

"AAKHHH.." Gaara memekik saat dirasakannya ada benda tumpul dan keras masuk kedalam lubangnya yang ternyata adalah jari Naruto. Rasanya nyeri. Sakit.

"Sakiiitt.. Naruto.." lirih Gaara, airmata menggenang disudut matanya.

"sstt.. Tenang Gaara.. Sakitnya akan hilang kok.." ucap Naruto lalu memaju mundurkan jarinya. Pelan lalu semakin cepat.

"nghh.. Aahh.." mata Gaara terpejam, menikmati sensasi Sakit dan Nikmat secara bersamaan.

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Maju mundur keluar masuk dan Naruto menambah jarinya. Dua lalu jadi tiga jari dia masukkan. Menusuk  
semakih dalam mencari titik Gaara.

"Aakhhh.." pekik Gaara

Ketemu.

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan menumbruk tempat yang sama berulang-ulang membuat milik Gaara menegang sempurna dan meneteskan precum.

Benar-benar tak tahan. Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya. Gaara melenguh kecewa. Lalu..

"AAKKHH..NARUTOOOO"

Naruto memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Gaara dengan sekali sentakan. Membuat airmata Gaara jatuh mengalir dipipinya.

Naruto menjilat airmata Gaara lalu menunggu saat Gaara beradaptasi. Setelah agak lama Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto pun bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, memompa miliknya dilubang Gaara dan menghantam satu titik yang membuat Gaara mengerang  
dan menyebut namanya.

"aahh..ah..nghh.. naru.." lelehan saliva mengalir disudut bibirnya. Membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak mencium Gaara.

Naruto melumat bibir Gaara, membuat lenguhannya tertelan. Naruto meraih milik Gaara yang daritadi terlupakan dan mengocoknya seirama gerakan  
pinggulnya.

Gaara merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"nahh..narutoo.. Ahh a..aku.." ucap Gaara ditengah desahannya

"bersama Gaara.." Balas Naruto sambil terus memompa benda miliknya.

Naruto mempercepat kocokan dan sodokannya merasakan ada yang akan keluar.

"Ahhh.. Narutoooo"

"nghh.. Gaaraaa..."

Dan mereka mengeluarkan spermanya bersamaan. Keluar bersama euforia kenikmatan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan.

Naruto ambruk diatas Gaara. Mereka terengah dan saling mengatur nafasnya masing-masing. Naruto bangkit dan mencabut miliknya dari lubang Gaara.

"nghh~" lenguh Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum dan mencium kening Gaara. Ada rasa hangat dan nyaman dihati Gaara saat melihat mendapat perlakuan lembut itu. Naruto berdiri dan masih telanjang bulat, sedangkan Gaara duduk dibangku. Ada rasa sakit menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"nah.. Gaara.. Itu hal mesum yang harus kau tau.." ucap Naruto

"itu seks namanya.. Naruto.." tepis Gaara. Wajahnya masih kelelahan.

Naruto hanya ber'sweatdrop ria' kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak tau mesum itu APAAA ? teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Gaara hanya senyum tipis dan berwajah innocent membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya lagi.

Dan selanjutnya pasti sudah pada taukan pembaca sekalian ?

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua mayat tergeletak bersimbah darah yang keluar dari hidung dengan tidak awesome dibalik pintu atap. yang satu Shikamaru dan Kiba. Siapa suruh iseng buntutin orang lain ?

.

Owari

Baiklaahh ini Fict pertama saya tentang adegan Yaoi.. maklum saya newbie sih.. hehe.. Buat Dark-san aku pinjam sedikit idenya ya, tapi cerita keseluruhannya asli milik saya kok. ^^

Maaf ya kalau Lemonnya kurang greget habisnya, otak udah mentok terus tangan udah pegel. jadi lah begini.. bikin seadanya (dipendem Readers)

Oke sekian dulu minna.. Mohon untuk Reviewnya ya.. Author hargain apapun pendapatnya.. asal jangan Flame aja... *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Salam hangat Sabaku Rurouni


End file.
